This is an application to the National Center for Research Resources, Shared Instrumentation Program at NIH to support the acquisition of a 500 MHz Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) spectrometer. The new spectrometer would support NIH-sponsored, health-related and environmental research and education at the Scripps Institution of Oceanography (SIO), University of California at San Diego. The new instrument would replace a barely functioning NMR that is not capable of performing even routine 2-dimensional experiments, and will also accommodate an enlarged user base (new faculty) of chemists and biologists at SIO. The acquisition of a high field instrument (500 MHz) will allow this group of researchers to undertake experiments currently unavailable at SIO.